Perdóname, Amiga mía
by RayearthFan
Summary: Me acerco a tí para pedirte disculpas por haberte robado el amor de tu vida. Pero la verdad no fue así.


_He aquí otro de mis trabajos, algo corto y rápido. Al escuchar una canción por ahí me surgió la idea de repente. Podría considerarse un CLEMI, tal vez no, no se muy bien. Creo que fuí un poco cruel, pero no pude evitarlo, mi mente trabajó en ello y este fue el resultado. Espero dejen sus opinione al respecto. ¡Saludos!_

**PERDÓNAME, AMIGA MÍA**

Esto ha sido un poco difícil para mí. Ella es una de mis más grandes amigas, no tanto Lucy y Anaís, pero aún así ocupa un lugar especial en mi corazón, y la forma en la que le he pagado todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, ha sido muy injusto.

La situación en la que ha tenido que enterarse de esto ha sido incómoda, pero ya no puedo remediarlo, lo único que me queda es ir a hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. No sé qué más puedo hacer para que pueda perdonarme el gran dolor que le he provocado. Me dirijo a su habitación, entro sin golpear, sé que es un poco atrevido, pero si no lo hago así es muy probable que me negara la entrada, lo último que desearía ella en estos momentos es verme.

La imagen que presencian mis ojos provoca un gran dolor en mi corazón, ella está sentada en el suelo, su cabeza y sus brazos están tumbados sobre la cama. Los sollozos son muy audibles, y las lágrimas que derrama son como cascadas sin final, y la única culpable de todo esto soy yo.

Entonces me acerco en silencio junto a ella, le acaricio la cabeza, ella se sorprende y levanta la mirada hacia donde me encuentro. Puedo percibir en ella desprecio y dolor, no la juzgo, y es que lo que le hice no es para menos. Pero no puedo evitarlo, lo sentimientos que hay en mi corazón fueron más fuerte que la razón. No pronunció palabra alguna, solo me veía, tal vez ella aún no podía creerlo. Entonces empiezo a hablar.

_Óyeme por favor.  
No digas nada, perdóname.  
Anoche entre sus brazos  
me sentí realmente una mujer._

Por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarte, solo escúchame y si después de esto no quieres saber nada de mí, lo comprenderé, pero no puedo permitir que nuestra amistad acabe de esta manera. ¿Sabes? Jamás creí que esto fuera a suceder. Tú siempre has sido una persona muy importante para mí, tú nos has demostrado lo mucho que nos quieres, y créeme que lo último que quisiera es hacerte daño. Pero entiende que no lo planeé, fue algo tan improvisto, solamente me dejé llevar por mi corazón.

Yo sé que tú y él estaban comprometidos, y lo mucho que estabas ilusionada con eso porque lo amas. Y entonces vine yo como la villana del cuento a separarlos y acabar con tu felicidad. Pero debes entender que él nunca te amó, solamente fue un compromiso adquirido por protocolo. Si te hubieras unido a él tarde o temprano tu felicidad se vendría abajo al vivir una mentira. Tal vez lo que pasó fue por tu bien.

Perdóname, pero es que yo también lo amo, y al ver que él me correspondía cedí a mis sentimientos sin importarme lo demás. Estamos juntos desde hace poco tiempo, nadie lo sabía porque no queríamos causar conmoción, aunque teníamos pensado revelarlo antes de la fecha de la boda. Anoche él decidió demostrarme cuanto me quería, me llevó a su habitación y me hizo suya. Fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado, y a pesar de ser tan solo una chiquilla de 17 años, en sus brazos me sentí toda una mujer. Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que presenciarlo, jamás creímos que pudieras aparecer tan de repente, no queríamos causarte tanto daño.

_Sé que tú creerás  
que es solo un juego entre los dos.  
Te juro que esta vez me enamoré  
como nunca me enamoré._

Sé que tal vez pienses que solo soy una niña, y como él es mayor tarde o temprano me cansaré de él y lo dejaré. Y que en cambio tú lo quisieras aún con veinte mil años sobre su cuerpo. Que alguien como yo no podría tomar en serio y que acabaría por abandonarlo. Pero eso no es verdad, si hubiera sido solo un capricho momentáneo, si esto que sintiera dentro de mi pecho no fuera tan profundo, jamás hubiera permitido que esto pasara, entonces no hubiera tenido caso causar tanto dolor. Esto que siento es real, te juro que lo amo, siempre lo he amado, incluso antes de su cambio de apariencia, cuando aún parecía un niño.

Por eso me atrevía a seguir a mi corazón, lo amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien, y te pido que me disculpes por amar tanto al hombre que tú también amas.

_Amiga mía sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida.  
Amiga mía sé que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía.  
Amiga mía qué difícil es decirte amiga ahora.  
Amiga mía lo amo tanto y sé que él a mí también me adora._

Perdóname. Arruiné tu oportunidad de ser feliz, he roto tu compromiso. Te arrebaté el amor de tu vida estoy consciente de eso, sé que al igual que yo siempre has velado por su bienestar, incluso mucho antes de que nosotros apareciéramos. Soy la villana del cuento, lo sé, ante todos quedé como una ladrona de hombres, mis amigas piensan lo peor de mí. Todos sienten resentimiento hacia mí, dicen que estás muriendo de dolor, y que la única culpable soy yo. Pero entiendan que yo también me sentía vacía y sola, yo también lo necesitaba con desesperación a mi lado, yo también estaba muriéndome por dentro.

Soy una imprudente, sin pensarlo te he causado la agonía más grande que alguien pudiera cargar sobre sus hombros. Amiga mía, discúlpame te lo pido con el corazón, me parte el alma verte de esta manera, por favor te suplico que te des otra oportunidad de ser feliz, olvídalo, se que habrá alguien más que sepa descubrir lo valiosa que eres y que te amará como tú te lo mereces. Amiga, sé que no desearías que te llamara así ahora, que sueno hipócrita tan solo al pronunciar esa palabra, y después de lo que te hice ya no me consideras tu amiga, pero yo siempre lo haré.

_Para ti sé que soy  
la gran culpable entre los dos.  
Comprende, lo de ustedes terminó  
antes que llegara yo._

Yo sé que me guardas rencor. Sé que piensas que toda la culpa me la tuve yo, que si yo no hubiera regresado él aún seguiría con los planes de casarse contigo aunque no te amara, que con el tiempo él pudo llegar a amarte. Me odias por haber vuelto, por meterme en tu camino, por arrebatarte el corazón de Clef.

Eso no es verdad, Clef me confesó que siempre me ha amado, que no tuvo el valor de decírmelo antes de mi partida, y ahora que regresé no me iba a dejar ir. Me sentí muy feliz, porque él fue la razón de mi regreso. Dijo que aún si yo nunca hubiera regresado los sentimientos de su corazón jamás hubieran podido desaparecer, que él sabía perfectamente tus sentimientos hacia él y que si él no podía ser feliz, al menos intentaría que tú lo fueras.

No nos culpes por amarnos tanto, la culpable no fui yo, y tampoco fue él. Lo suyo jamás existió, es el destino quien lo decidió así.

_Amiga mía sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida.  
Amiga mía sé que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía.  
Amiga mía qué difícil es decirte amiga ahora.  
Amiga mía lo amo tanto y sé que él a mí también me adora._

He venido aquí para decirte que trates de aceptarlo, Clef me ha pedido que sea su esposa, y yo le he dicho que si. Esta noticia puede terminar de partirte el corazón pero he decidido no volver a ocultarte nada. Nuestro amor va más allá de la razón y sé que tarde o temprano todos lo entenderán. Pero necesito que tú lo comprendas. Yo, la causante de tu infelicidad, vengo a intentar consolarte, y pedirte que trates de seguir adelante, no podría ser completamente feliz sabiendo que tú no lo eres.

_Amiga mía sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida.  
Amiga mía sé que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía.  
Amiga mía qué difícil es decirte amiga ahora.  
Amiga mía lo amo tanto y sé que él a mí también me adora._

Si algún día llegas a perdonarme, házmelo saber porque será muy difícil vivir sabiendo que me odias. Tal vez después de esto no quieras volver a verme, por eso amiga mía, te digo con el corazón en la mano y miles de lágrimas en los ojos, lo siento tanto.

_Amiga mía, amiga mía, amiga mía._

Perdóname Presea...

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Así es, se trataba de Umi quien fué a la habitación de Presea para pedirle perdón, quien sorprendió a Clef y a ella mientras se profesaban su amor. Debió haber sido muy duro para la armera haberlos encontrado en esa situación tan comprometedora, pero ambos se amaban, no hay más que hacer por ella. Lo siento soy una CLEMI maniaca, no pude evitarlo!_

_Saludos a todas las CLEMI maniacas como yo, en especial a Tenshi of Valhalla y Serena Ryuuzaki ^_^ que como yo disfrutan los CLEMIs. A todas les recuerdo que existe la comunidad "Clemi Fanfiction en Español" por si quieren darse una vueltecita. ¡Gracias por pasar, Nos seguimos leyendo!  
_


End file.
